


The Manga Reaction

by Shanejayell



Category: Mai HiME
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanejayell/pseuds/Shanejayell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cast of the Mai Hime anime find out about the manga version. They are NOT amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mai Hime: The Manga Meeting.

"I'm chasing after Tate Yuuichi?!" Natsuki Kuga roared, the black haired young woman slamming her script to the table of the crowded student council room. "You've got to be joking,"the furious young woman growled.

The cast of the anime Mai Hime had gathered here before they were going to go to work on the manga incarnation of the series to read over the scripts and try to get a feel for their revised roles. Of course, those who were expecting things to be the same as the anime version were in for quite a surprise.

"We're all chasing Tate, more or less," Mai Tokhia said wryly as the busty orange haired girl drank her morning coffee, "this is a harem manga, you know."

"At least you like that pencil neck," Natsuki scowled at Mai.

"Don't talk about my big brother that way," Shiho Manakata frowned, her red hair lashing about like tentacles.

"Considering you only appear in a rape flashback," Nao Yuuki said as the redhead smiled coldly, "do you even survive into volume two?"

"What?" Shiho's eyes went wide with alarm then she began to frantically flip through her script to confirm it.

"Damn it, why the hell couldn't they have just stuck with the plot of the anime?" Natsuki said with a scowl.

"I understand," Reito Kansaki said dryly from where the black haired young man was gazing out of the student council room window, "this series was created after the anime to be more popular with boys."

"What could be more popular than lesbians?" Masashi Takeda asked, the kendoist leering at Natsuki covertly.

"Pervert," Nao muttered.

"I'm certainly glad to be in a more prudent role," Haruka Suzuchiro declared, the blonde standing dramatically for no reason whatsoever.

"Prominent, Haruka-san," Yukino Kikukawa sighed, the brown haired girl pushing her glasses up.

"That's what I said," Haruka added quickly.

"You sound cheerful, Haruka-san," Mai noted.

"I'm a Hime in this version," Haruka waved her script around, "and get to play a role fitting my statue!"

"Stature," Yukino corrected absentmindedly as she read. She pointed to a page in the script, "Did you see who will be joining your squad?"

"Hmm?" Haruka looked then her eyes widened in alarm. "I have to work with that delinquent Nao?!"

"I'm looking forward to working with you too," Nao took on a sexy pose, "maybe we can resolve our... differences?"

"I think I may be ill," Haruka made a face.

"Don't even think about it," Yukino took Haruka's arm possessively.

"So where is the pencil neck, anyway?" Natsuki asked, referring to Tate.

"He sent word he was going to be late," Akane Higurashi sighed.

"We're already having problems with our star?" Yohko Sagisawa smiled wryly, the gorgeous nurse reading over her several page appearance.

"He better not be," Mai muttered, clenching her fist.

"So what do you think of the script, Mikoto?" Yukino asked mildly.

"I like it," Mikoto Minagi nodded cheerfully.

"I thought you'd be more upset, considering Tate being the lead," Mai looked over at Mikoto in surprise.

"Take a look at this," Minagi pointed to a script page.

Mai picked it up and read aloud as her eyes widened in alarm. "Mikoto grabbing me from behind... These are mine?! You even reveal my bust size!" she cried.

"That's not the best part," Mikoto flipped ahead in the script.

"You and I in bed," Mai read a bit and went flaming red.

"Nice to see your relationship with Mikoto is progressing so quickly, Mai," Shizuru Fujino said mildly.

"So what kind of relationship do you two have, Mai?" Aoi Senou asked teasingly from over where she and Chie were reading their pages.

"The kind that I'm not going to discuss until Mikoto gets past the jail bait age," Mai answered sheepishly.

"Indeed," Shizuru murmured as she gave Natsuki a side look, smiling as the other girl blushed and looked away.

"You're taking your reduced role calmly," Haruka gloated.

"This simply means that I can spend more time off work with my Natsuki," Shizuru said calmly, though her eyes glittered dangerously.

"I wonder if we should protest somehow?" Akane asked tentatively.

"Better not," Natsuki scowled, "they'll just bring scabs in to play the leads like they did in Mai Otome."

"They wouldn't dare," Shiho protested, eyes wide with alarm. She had been reduced to comedy relief in Otome, she certainly didn't want it to happen again.

"Wanna bet?" Chie raised a eyebrow. Nor did she sound too bothered, since her Otome part had actually been more dramatic than her usual one. Not to mention that Otome Chie was quite the player.

"If I lose any more screen time to Arika and Nina I'll..." Nao scowled.

Reito looked over at Nao curiously and asked, "Are the rumors about you and Otome Natsuki true?"

Nao was about to answer smartly when she felt Shizuru's death glare on her. "No comment," she answered, playing it safe.

"Wise move," Mai murmured. She scowled and burst out, "Where IS Tate?"

"Yo, the Tate-man is in the house!" Yuuichi Tate smiled as he breezed in, his usual school uniform sparkling with added gold chain.

"What the hell are you dressed like that for?" Natsuki asked, unconsciously speaking for most of the people in the room.

"With so many ladies chasing me I thought I should dress the part," Yuuichi smiled as a fake diamond glinted on his tooth, "get some of that pimping bling going."

There was a LONG quiet moment as everyone tried to digest that. "Mikoto," Mai broke the silence, "can I borrow your sword?"

"Sure Mai," Mikoto summoned the blade then passed it over.

"Now wait a minute..." Yuuichi began to back away.

"Come back here!" Mai took a swing as he bolted and ran.

"Big brother!" Shiho wailed.

"Think we should save him?" Chie asked as Yuuichi clambered over a table then leapt out the window.

"Nah," Aoi smiled, "it's more entertaining this way."

"Would you like to help Mai?' Shizuru purred in Natsuki's ear.

"Tempting, but this won't change what we'll have to do in the manga," Natsuki sighed.

Shizuru slid a hand around Natsuki's waist, "Maybe, but it'll make us feel better."

"True," Natsuki grinned as she and Shizuri followed the fleeing Tate outside. "Duran," she cried, summoning her Child, "load chrome cartridge! Fire!"

Boom!

"Who know being a star could be this painful," Yuuichi moaned, trailing smoke and covered in dirt from the near miss.

"Get back here!" Mai took another swing at him with the sword.

To be continued....

Notes: this is a silly fic inspired by the three Mai Hime series (Hime, Otome and the Mangas) and the characters reactions to their changed roles. As you can guess I wasn't a big fan of the first volume of the manga...


	2. Two

Part Two

Nao blinked as she read aloud, "Open up my keyhole?!" Tossing down the script for volume two the redhead growled, "This makes me look like a complete slut!"

"Like that's new," Haruka muttered, the blonde pouring over her own copy of the script, a spicy meat bun beside her.

"Bitch," Nao glared at her.

"Don't call my Haruka that," Yukino said, the brown haired young woman's glasses flashing as she frowned at Nao.

"Aren't you cute when you're fierce," Nao backed down a bit while giving Yukino a much more thoughtful look..

"Besides," Haruka flipped through her own copy of the script, "I'm less than pleased with how underhanded I have to be."

"Oh?" Chie noted, the black haired girl sitting with Aoi nearby. She smirked, "At least I got the announcer role for the big fight."

"Our very own Don King?" Reito chuckled.

"She's much cuter," Aoi noted with a smile.

"I was," Yukino blushed faintly as she said, "really impressed with how you summoned your childe, Haruka."

Haruka blushed. The scene in question involved a very intimate hug between Haruka and Yukino, much closer than what would have been really necessary just to summon the childe. "Yes, well..." she trailed off.

"Anything you want to confess to the rest of us?" Nao asked, her eyes twinkling as the others looked on with interest.

"Not to you," Haruka said flatly.

The door slid open and Mai strode inside, dragging a smoking and battered Yuuichi behind her. "We're back," she called out.

"Mai!" Mikoto squealed, racing up to glomp her.

"Thanks for lending me your sword," Mai hugged her, "it really came in handy cutting away all that fake gold chain he was wearing."

"You're welcome Mai," Mikoto snuggled up to her breasts happily.

"You make a good target," Natsuki added to Yuuichi as she and Shizuru went in after them, "but remember to zig zag more."

"Oh god..." Yuuichi groaned in pain.

"Big brother," Shiho raced over to his side and helped the battered hero up. "Wasn't this a bit much?" she asked.

"You wanted him still doing the pimping thing?" Shizuru asked her sweetly while keeping a hand on Natsuki's arm.

Shiho sighed, "Point."

"Gee, thanks," Yuuichi sighed weakly as Shiho helped drag him over to a chair, coincidentally right beside where she was sitting.

"Aspirin?" Yohko asked, the older nurse giving him a look that could almost be described as predatory.

"Ah, no thanks," Yuuichi paled.

"What's with her?" Mai blinked.

"With everyone chasing after Yuuichi, she might figure she'll get more screen time if she's lusting after him too?" Natsuki guessed. She shrugged eloquently as she added, "Better her than me, anyway."

"Here's the next script, Shizuru-sama," the little redhead offered the documents to both Natsuki and her.

"Arika?" Natsuki frowned at her, "What's a Otome scab doing here?"

Arika looked sheepish, "It wasn't my fault I got picked for that, ma'am." She paused and dropped her voice, "Besides, I'm readying myself."

"For what?" Mai asked as she finally got Mikoto away from her breasts.

"I heard about the Otome manga," Arika sighed glumly as she said, "and the horror of... MANshiro. I figured hanging with all of you might prepare me."

"Poor thing," Nao said, shuddering slightly at the idea. It was odd enough having Akira dressing as a guy, the thought of a boy posing as Mashiro was creepy.

"Look at page 117," Aoi said, a impish little smile on her face.

Flipping through the script Natsuki stopped, her eyes widening as she read. "Natsuki's already mine?" Natsuki pointed out a bit of script to Shizuru as she added, "Getting awfully possessive, aren't we?"

Shizuru smoothly wrapped her arms around Natsuki as she purred, "Well, you are mine aren't you, Natsuki?"

Natsuki blushed, "Shizuru!"

"Mostly anyway," Shizuru nibbled her ear.

"Would you two mind not doing that?" Nao asked. "I think I'm getting ill."

"Well, I find it quite entertaining," Chie smirked, using her camera-phone to record all of the action.

"Hentai," Aoi smacked her gently.

Chie abandoned filming to give Aoi a sultry smile, "And you love me like that."

"Mai, what does hentai mean?" Mikoto asked innocently.

With a blush Mai answered, "I'll explain it when you're older."

Mikoto pouted, "That's what you said when I asked about cunningulis too."

You could have heard a pin drop as a silence descended on the room. "Something you're not telling us, Mai?" Reito asked, a slight frown on his face.

"It's not quite what you think," Mai sighed, "you see, Mikoto found one of Natsuki's magazines and..."

"Shut up," Natsuki quickly slapped a hand over Mai's mouth.

"And how did Natsuki's magazines end where Mikoto could get to them?" Aoi blinked.

"Cause Natsuki's sleeping with us!" Mikoto beamed.

"What?" Haruka blurted. "Kuga, you're corrupting BOTH of them?"

"I am not," Natsuki blushed.

"Natsuki, what's this all about?" Shizuru purred, eyes twinkling dangerously.

"Oh hell," Chie grabbed Aoi and hid under the table.

"Shizuru..." Natsuki started then sighed. "I'm using their spare bed," she confessed, "since Mikoto always sleeps with Mai."

"Always?" Nao smirked.

"Shhh," Yukino shushed her, wanting to hear more.

"But why would you...?" Shizuru looked perplexed.

"I'm tired of rooming alone," Natsuki admitted, "and with my best possible roommate in university, I settled for second best."

"Second best? Gee, thanks," Mai grumbled.

"I'm sorry, Natsuki," Shizuru's expression softened further, "I didn't realize you'd be so lonely."

"It's all right, Shizuru," Natsuki said shyly.

"I know," Shizuru brightened, "maybe I can sneak you into my university dorm room and we can..."

Mai quickly covered Mikoto's ears. "Mai, I wanna hear," Mikoto complained as she struggled weakly.

Chie paused in making notes of some of the more inventive ideas, "It's certainly educational."

"Chie," Aoi scolded.

To be continued...?

Notes: A bit of reaction to volume two of the manga, mixed with general Hime wackiness. Some references to the 'Directors cut' final episode, including Natsuki sleeping over at Mai & Mikoto's.


	3. Three

Notes: I was going to do a individual response to each volume, but the overall badness was such that I could only manage one. Also, I'm trying to avoid major spoilers...

Mai Hime: The Manga Reaction

Final

"Why are we doing a random hot springs episode at the beginning of volume four?" Haruka wondered. "Such blatant nudity!"

"Sex sells books," Nao Yuuki noted.

"But who would want to look at you?' Natsuki wondered.

"Hey, I'm pretty hot," Nao protested, "and I have the fan-club to prove it."

"What, those dirty old men you like to abuse?" Natsuki sniffed.

Nao shook her head, "Better that than your lesbian fanclub."

Mai flipped ahead in their scripts then gasped softly. "It was WHO?" Mai blurted out at the revelation of who the Obsidian Lord really was in the manga series.

"It's always the last person you inspect," Haruka muttered.

"Expect, not inspect," Yukino corrected gently.

Haruka blushed then kissed Yukino's cheek, "Thanks."

"Damn," Natsuki muttered, "I was almost hoping it would be Tate."

The brown haired young man looked up in surprise as Tate asked, "Why's that?"

Natsuki smirked, "It'd give me a better excuse to beat you bloody."

"Hey!" Shiho protested, "Don't threaten big brother!"

"Don't get too cocky just because you got to be a princess in this version," Shizuru warned with a cool smile, "Mai still defeats you."

"Hmph," Shiho frowned.

"Hello, everyone," Alyssa Searrs smiled as she drank a cup of coffee, Miyu following her in with a tray of similar drinks and a bag of donuts, "we're back."

Just after them a tall, black haired woman strode in, and despite her glasses she bore a remarkable resemblance to Natsuki. "Hello, Natsuki," she smiled.

"Mother..." Natsuki sighed. She looked down at her script, "This is very strange."

Ms. Saeko Kuga smiled wryly, "I suppose so, considering I survived in the manga but died in the anime."

"I think I prefer the anime," Alyssa muttered.

"Yeah," Nao drawled, "you get Miyu for sex and a mother to look after you."

Miyu materialized her sword in a instant as she coldly commanded, "Do not speak to Alyssa that way."

"Break it up," Midori commanded as she summoned her element, "the leader of the anti-Orphan squad commands it."

"You're cute when you're commanding," Yoko smirked.

"Don't start," Midori blushed.

"Alyssa," Saeko smiled as she petted her daughter's head. Looked up at Natsuki she grinned, "Give your momma a hug."

"Don't push it," Natsuki made a face.

"Miss Kuga," Shizuru said respectfully.

"Yes?" Saeko looked at her curiously.

Shizuru knelt as she formally said, "Ma'am, I would like your permission to take Natsuki as my wedded wife."

"Of course!" Saeko smiled back, clearly pleased by the idea. And as a bonus they could have a double wedding with Alyssa and Miyu, too.

"Wha..." Natsuki blurted. "Don't I get any say in this?" she demanded. Not that she objected, of course, but she wanted a say.

"No," both Shizuru and Seako smiled at her sweetly.

"I still can't get over my part," Takeda groaned, the black haired young man putting his head in his hands.

"You're in there other than as comic relief?" Mai sounded surprised as she continued, "I hadn't got that far yet."

Nao smirked, "He's my new key."

"How the..." Yukino looked startled, "I thought he was focused on Natsuki?"

"The fires of youth defeated me," Takeda whimpered.

"Huh?" Mai blinked.

Nao cupped her breasts with both hands, "One flash of these puppies and he was mine!"

Natsuki blinked, "I don't know why, but somehow I feel slighted."

"Hey, you didn't want him," Nao shrugged.

"Still, for him to fall for someone like you..." Natsuki shook her head.

"What do you mean by that?" Nao glared.

"And there they go again," Haruka shook her head.

Yukino patted her arm comfortingly, "Don't let it get to you."

"So who gets to play the two Queens?" Tate wondered as he munched on a donut.

"They really should hire new actresses," Mai sighed, "but knowing how cheap they are they'll probably just dress up two Otome."

"Too bad we appear in later scenes," Chie noted, "you'd make a wonderful Marie Antoinette."

Aoi blushed charmingly, "Oh Chie."

"If you two start that up again," Natsuki growled, "get a room."

Shiho brightened a bit as she read, "At least I still have a chance with big brother at the end of the manga."

"Oh god," Tate whimpered softly.

Shiho's eyes widened and glittered with unshed tears as she asked, "Big brother doesn't want to be with me...?"

"That's not what I meant," Tate said weakly.

"He is so whipped," Nao smirked.

"Takumi!" Akira whimpered as she emerged in a girl's uniform, "do I have to wear this?"

Takumi Tohkia sighed, "It's that or star in another one of the girl's yaoi mangas."

"There are yaoi mangas on them?" Aoi looked interested.

"NO perverted fantasies about my brother, please," Mai said firmly.

"Aww, Mai!" Aoi pouted.

"Oh my, so cute!" Mikoto exclaimed. "Mai, can I have one of Mashiro's white rabbits?"

"Depends on if Disney sues us for the blatant Alice in Wonderland rip off," Mai said as she looked over the script.

"Wait a minute," Aoi noted, "I thought Mashiro was in part Fumi's Childe? How can she have her own Childe and powers in the manga?"

"No one was comparing notes between the two productions?" Nao yawned.

Aoi nodded, "Probably."

"I vote we just refuse to do it," Natsuki said, wincing at several of the upcoming Mai/Tate/Natsuki scenes.

"We have to, or they'll just use your older Otome body double," Tate noted, "like that damn scab Sergei."

"There's no way Kruger could pass for me!" Natsuki protested.

"And," Nao noted, "I bet her Shizuru would find her dressing in a school uniform hot."

"I know I do," Shizuru noted dreamily.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki blushed.

"Doing a little schoolgirl cosplay on the side?" Mai smirked, "Junior Natsuki and upper-classman Shizuru, maybe?"

"None of your business," Natsuki said, blushing furiously.

End

Notes: A mix of my impressions from volume three to five of the Hime Manga. I didn't go through scene by scene because it would take WAY too long, but I at least wanted to touch on a few interesting points. As it is I'm kinda tempted to write a Natsuki/Shizuru fic following the manga in some way...


	4. Four (Final)

Notes: This is a semi-serious attempt to write a Shiznats fic set in the continuity of the manga series.

Mai Hime: The Manga Reaction

Afterwards

Chie Harada watched Natsuki Kuga stride into the cafeteria, the dark blue haired young woman cutting a dashing figure as she ignored all the whispers and comments. "I feel sorry for her," Aoi Senou murmured, the pretty brown haired girl sitting by Chie.

"She doesn't seem to broken up over Tate choosing Mai instead of her," Chie noted, pushing up her glasses thoughtfully. The rumor mill had been buzzing for the last few weeks over Tate finally choosing Mai, and a great deal of speculation on why was floating around.

As Natsuki Kuga collected her food she looked around for a place to sit... then blushed faintly as a familiar voiced called, "Natsuki." Shizuru Fujino was collecting her own food, then walked over to talk to Natsuki quietly. After a moment both women took their food and left the cafeteria, still talking away quietly.

"Did you see that?" Aoi asked, blinking in surprise. Natsuki was a notorious loner out side of her fellow Hime, and it was very unusual to see her going off with someone like that

"I did," Chie said thoughtfully. "I think I've found my latest scoop..."

"Eh?" Aoi blinked.

Over the next few hours Chie put her formidable network of informants to work, attempting to ferret out what was going on. Since the final battle with the Obsidian Prince it appeared Natsuki had either struck up or built on a preexisting friendship with Shizuru, but other than that facts were slim.

Yukino peered over her glasses at Chie, "President Fujino?"

Chie smiled charmingly, "I've recently become aware that she seems to be taking a interest in Natsuki Kuga. Do you know anything about that?"

"No, not really," Yukino answered with enough hesitation to make Chie know she was holding something back.

"Off the record," Chie promised, "I'm just looking into it out of curiosity."

"Hmm," Yukino fiddled with her glasses a bit. "You know that Natsuki joined with Haruka's Ori-Hime group?"

"I knew that," Chie agreed.

Dropping her voice Yukino confided, "Natsuki joined because Haruka promised her a list of all the Hime... but Shizuru went behind Haruka's back and gave Natsuki the list early."

Chie raised her eyebrows at that, "So that's why Natsuki was willing to switch sides." She frowned, "But why did Shizuru do that?"

Yukino shrugged slightly, "I originally thought it was just political manipulation." At Chie's questioning glance Yukino elaborated, "Shizuru knew Haruka was ambitious and having her Ori-Hime lose caused Haruka to lose face among the students."

"You say that was what you originally thought?" Chie noted.

Yukino looked rueful as she confessed, "Shizuru isn't scared of Haruka at all... her overwhelming win in the second election SEARRS sponsored showed that. No, I think she did it just to help Natsuki."

Chie nodded slightly as she said, "Thank you very much."

Next up was a fast meeting with Mikoto, tho more accurately it involved Chie bribing her with treats. The little black haired girl ate like she was having great sex, her eyes almost glittering with rapturous joy.

"Natsuki and Tate?" Mikoto said as she savored her ice cream. "When Tate told her he liked Mai, she was upset but not too upset."

"Really?" Chie asked, watching the small girl shovel food into her mouth. 'Where does she put it all?' she wondered.

Mikoto nodded, "I wonder if it was because she fought Mai so much?"

"Hmm?" Chie asked.

"Mai and Natsuki were rivals," Mikoto shrugged, "maybe once Mai was interested in Tate, Natsuki felt she had to take him?"

"You could be right," Chie admitted thoughtfully as she ordered a extra serving of ice cream for her.

"More?" Mikoto beamed, "Chie, you're the best!"

"Thanks," Chie chuckled finishing up her own bowl rather guiltily.

"You're very thorough," a calm voice remarked as Chie left the building.

Chie turned as she politely greeted her, "President Fujino."

Shizuru smiled slightly as she said, "Can we talk?"

"Of course," Chie nodded, following the president through the paths and into the glower garden. As Shizuru stopped in front of a bed of white flowers Chie asked, "What would you like to talk about, ma'am?"

"Don't play dumb now," Shizuru looked amused. "Are you looking into me, Natsuki or both of us?"

"A little of both," Chie acknowledged. She kept a casual stance, knowing how dangerous Shizuru could be. While just a mild mannered student she welded incredible influence with her grace and charm, as well as her ability to manipulate things behind the scenes.

"And why is that?' Shizuru wondered.

Chie weighed how best to answer that. "I'm not close to Natsuki," she admitted, "she doesn't let people get close. But I admire her, and I was concerned with how hurt she was after Tate chose Mai."

"And you're worried about Natsuki?" Shizuru sounded almost amused as she continued, "So am I, because I can see a side of her few ever do."

"Oh?" Chie asked curiously.

Shizuru gave her a thoughtful look as she asked Chie, "How would you describe Natsuki Kuga?"

Chie thought about it a moment, "She's very self sufficient, tough and capable." She smiled in a slightly self-mocking way as she finished, "Natsuki's a nearly legendary lone wolf who stalks across campus."

Shizuru actually chuckled softly at that, her red eyes dancing with ill-concealed mirth. "I think Natsuki would be very amused to hear that," she noted.

"So who is she really?" Chie asked, feeling just a bit stung my Shizuru's reaction.

"I won't tell you all her secretes," Shizuru answered her mildly, "but Natsuki conceals a lot of herself." A sad smile, "You call her a loner but haven't you seen her reach out to people like Tate, Mai and Mikoto?"

"Hmm," Chie nodded slightly as she admitted, "I hadn't thought about it that way."

Shizuru looked off into the distance, her expression showing her focus shifting to events in the past. "Because of who she is," Shizuru admitted softly almost to herself, "Natsuki is my most precious person."

Chie's eyes widened as what should have been obvious finally occurred to her. "You're in love with her," she said softly.

"Yes," Shizuru admitted as she turned to meet Chie's eyes and continued firmly, "just like you are with Aoi."

Opening her mouth to deny it Chie stopped herself, knowing that is she did she'd be lying. 'Oh she is good,' Chie thought, studying Shizuru respectfully. Feeling a flash of sympathy she gently asked, "Does Natsuki share your feelings?"

"I don't know," Shizuru shrugged a bit awkwardly, "Natsuki is still getting over Tate, after all. I hope with time..."

"I know how that feels," Chie agreed, remembering her long courtship of Aoi. So much time they had spent carefully searching out the others feelings, each of them afraid of the potential for rejection.

"It's not easy," Shizuru agreed. They both stood there a moment silently, lost to their thoughts, then Shizuru looked Chie in the eye and asked, "So, will my pitiful tale end up on the rumor mill?"

"You're not pitiful," Chie answered forcefully.

"Thank you," Shizuru smiled, "well?"

"No, it won't," Chie promised. She smiled to herself as she shook her head, "Too bad, it would have made a great story, too."

"Sorry," Shizuru chuckled. She looked thoughtful a moment then asked, "Have you heard the latest about Nao?"

"What?" Chie asked curiously.

"It seems..." Shizuru leaned forward and began to whisper into Chie's ear.

Chie looked at Shizuru in shock, "Nao's whole slut thing is an act?!"

"She had a check up with Dr. Yohko," Shizuru nodded impishly, "and I saw the doctor's notes. Still a virgin."

"This nearly makes up for losing your story," Chie admitted, her thoughts already racing as she considered how much fun this rumor was going to be.

"Glad to help," Shizuru laughed.

Chie paused a moment, thinking. "And this'll let you avenge Nao's run in with Natsuki, too," she mused, "remind me not to underestimate you, President."

"Have a nice day," Shizuru winked.

End.

Notes: My original plan was a fic featuring Manga Shizuru courting Natsuki, but the idea of a Chie investigation grabbed me and wouldn't let go. lol I'm not sure how in character it was for Shizuru to open up like that, but I suspect she figured the only way to get Chie to kill a story on her and Natsuki was by offering the truth.


End file.
